Forbidden Lies
by LuvTaylor01
Summary: Audrey Moon has left the city she loves to move to the dreaded Forks, Washington. Only to realize that she is part of its many secrets. What happens when she turns into a big furry creature since she discovered she has a half brother?
1. Leaving The Beloved

**_Important: This book takes place in the middle of Eclipse._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

I've known a lot of people.

Some would say I'm a flirt. But, hey, what else are you supposed to do for fun.

Some would say I'm a bitch. But only when I need to be.

Some would say I'm a troublemaker…..

Hah. Where do I even begin?…….

I took in the buildings around me with sorrowful eyes.

"Goodbye New York City." I mumbled.

"Get in the car now!" called my mother, or so she claimed she was. I glared daggers at the stupid yellow taxi that would bring me to the dreaded airport. The hired movers had taken the moving van and our ugly red minivan across to our new destination. Forks, Washington. A town that probably isn't even on the map. The only thing I know about Washington is that it stupidly doesn't have any relation to Washington D.C. It should be called no-mans land, since it isn't even a real state. Who the hell moves from NYC to Forks!? I grudgingly walked to the car. For me it was a walk of shame. I had tried everything in my power to stay in my beloved city. But now I was in shame by the fact that I was still moving. I got in and slammed the car door. My mom, Helen, was putting the last of the luggage in the trunk. I seriously considered locking her out. She finally finished and we headed on our way.

"Do you have everything?" she asked. I looked out the window at the dark passing city. It was 9:00. We'd weirdly get to Washington at like 9:30. The same time as our flight.

"Hello?" I didn't answer her. If she was going to make me leave then she wasn't going to hear anything from me until she gave me a reason good enough to talk. I knew it was petty, but I didn't care. I was pissed. I looked over at my 10 year old sister, Autumn. She would never know about my beloved city. I sighed. This trip was going to suck.

I absentmindedly twisted my necklace as I looked at the dark open sky in the plane. It had an A on it for Audrey. Autumn bought it for me for thanksgiving. We always bought each other gifts for thanksgiving, it was a tradition. Thanksgiving was yesterday and in a weird turn of events we both bought the same present. I was reading Vampire Academy while my mom flipped through a magazine. Only a little while till we landed. Yay. Autumn's head rolled over onto my shoulder, her light brown curls rolled around her head. She was a cute kid. She had my moms deep blue eyes and she was skinny like me. She was also shy, unlike me. She had her dads light brown hair and curls. She wasn't my actual sister. She was my half-sister. I don't know my dad. I was a mistake and, trust me, my mom never lets me forget it. I got up awkwardly as the passengers left the plane.

"Hey!" my grandmother, Coral, yelled as we got off the plane to the waiting area. She ran and gave Autumn a hug and turned to me. She gave me a hug but I didn't give her one back. I knew I was being a bitch but I wasn't going to act like this was all okay when it wasn't. And I wasn't going to talk when my mom's around. I'd apologize to my grandma later. My grandma looked bad. Her brown curled hair wasn't as buoyant as it usually was and she had dark circles under her eyes. My grandpa had died in his sleep a month ago. I didn't blame her for not being over it yet, they had been high school sweethearts. I still didn't like thinking about it. We drove the half an hour to my grandmas house with my moms annoying chatter. I was about to put my head through the window. And then we arrived. The moving truck and my moms car wouldn't be here for another three days. Splendid. It wasn't like we had much anyway. We had to sell like everything. And when I saw everything, I mean practically everything. We got the second smallest moving van for the three of us. And to top it off, my grandmas house was pretty small. It was three bedrooms and one bathroom. I grabbed suitcase and my grandma unlocked the door. We walked into a little sitting room. It had two couches that had white sheets over them because the real couch was atrocious. There was a opening that led to the small kitchen. There was a cute little open shelf type thing that you could look into the kitchen in. The kitchen was plain and help a small round table. It you walked to the right you go through a short hallway that had the bathroom door in it. The hallway had a old fashion crate at the bottom for air that hurt your feet if you walked barefoot over it. That hallway led to the tiny living room with two more couches and an old TV. Then in the corner of the room was the carpeted stairs that led to this little area which you could access each room. There was a room to the left, that was in the front of the house, then to the right was another room and in the far left was another room. Straight ahead was a storage room that held god knows what. Stuff is just collecting dust in there. Autumn and I had to share the bedroom to the left and my mom go the room to the far left for herself. The room on the right was my grandmothers. She had a really cool closet. It was walk in and had a long shelf and mirror for makeup. I liked the backyard. It was huge and had a huge deck. My grandpa had built the deck and this bar. It was really neat. I walked upstairs to my, wait, Autumns and mines room. There was just a light yellow on the walls and two twin beds with a comforter that was blue checkered outlined with sunflowers. Gag me. I tossed my duffle bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. I fell quickly asleep.

I woke to the delicious smell of bacon. My grandma was notorious for cooking. I groaned. I still had my outfit from yesterday on. Complete with shoes and my hair up. I kicked of my shoes and slipped off the bed. I walked down the stairs and saw that my grandma was pushing eggs onto Autumns plate.

"Sleepy heads finally up!" my grandma announced. My mom wasn't up yet. My grandma got out a plate for me and put some eggs and bacon. I went into the fridge and grabbed some milk. I was about to drink some quick out of the carton, but Grandma snatched it from me and poured it in a glass.

"Gross." she muttered. I ate my breakfast fast. I was starving. Autumn left to go to the bathroom or something and Grandma sat down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, Grandma looked up. "I'm glad to see you. Just not to be here."

"You should give your mother a break. She trying the best she can." My mouth dropped to the floor.

"She's doing the best she can!?" I said through my teeth. My hands clamped onto the end of the table. "She isn't doing anything!" I got up and went to my room before I started yelling. I felt like I was going to punch someone. I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I had a startling shade of green eyes that looked like the shade of peridot. I had doe eyes, as Autumn called them. My hair was a dark brown. I knew my dad was Native American and had black hair. But with my moms light skin and light hair crashed with his dark skin and dark hair, it gave me dark brown hair and a skin color that made me look tan all the time. It was nice. I knew my color eyes came from my grandpa. He was the only one who had them. I looked at my self with sad eyes. I was pretty, but I sometimes blamed it for all the boyfriend problems I had. Like they only wanted my for my face. I hated it. I was skinny, really skinny. It was almost gross. I ate all the time and ate fattening food so I could gain weight. I did balance all my food groups though because I knew if I only ate bad food it would hurt me in the long run. The doctor said I just had a crazy fast metabolism. I never wore make up. I just wore mascara and that was it. I thought makeup was over rated. I turned the shower on and hopped in. I towel dried my hair and dragged the brush through it. I got lucky with my hair. I got my moms texture. I didn't have to dry it or anything and it would be pin straight. Like the kind of straight you saw in magazines. It was awesome. And you think that would effect if I curled it, but no. It curled nicely. I walked into the kitchen and my mom was sitting the with a bunch of papers in front of her. I sat down.

"Here." she said pushing a stack towards me. "You have to get a job."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Meeting The Fork Folks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**One week later…**

I scanned the last of this lady stuffed and the shy bag girl put the stuff in. Next was this guy. He looked my age a boy was he HOT! I looked him up and down. He had brand name clothes and wore them good. He was either popular or a wannabe. But by his looks he seemed popular. Which was good. I knew a lot about school and a lot about people. I collected information. I knew what I needed at this school. I needed a popular boy friend. A bad boy boy friend and a loner boy friend. And not boyfriend, BOY friend. And why boys? Because they won't stab you in the back and are nonchalant about stuff. Girls were mean and backstabbing.

"Hey welcome to…where are we?" I asked. Usually this would have been a good icebreaker except for the fact that I really couldn't remember.

"You don't know where you work?" he asked. He had spiky blond hair but it looked natural, no hair gel. He had deep blue eyes.

"I don't pay attention to none important things." I said. I started checking out the stuff. He laughed.

"Are you new around here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Moved from New York City."

"Wow, that's a big change."

"How old are you?" I asked. I finished checking the things and some impatient old lady cleared her throat. The boy moved over to the side and I started on the ladies things.

"I'm seventeen, junior."

"I'm sixteen, junior. What's your name?"

"Chase. And your Audrey." he said obviously reading my name thing.

"Yeah. I start school tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Will you stop flirting and finish my stuff!" the old lady said. I glared at her.

"No, it's okay. I've gotta bounce. I hope I see you though." I waved goodbye and he left. At the end of my shift I looked back and saw that the store was called Smart Mart. I was sure I was going to forget. I saw some snow flakes coming down. Perfect.

It was Monday and I was starting school today. And it had snowed last night and I get to walk. I pulled on a long sleeve black shirt that was tight and fit around my hips, showing a little skin. I had a black and red buffalo checkered skirt with black stocking. I knew I would be dressed differently then everyone but it would attract attention. I was wearing white converses and I had a navy blue Hollister winter coat. The cold bit at my face. It was brutal. I looked around and felt like I was in a snow globe of trees. I wasn't used to it at all. It was so different from the city, really different. The school was, well, weird. It was like individual boxes that you had to walk to each. Who would make an outside school for somewhere that it rains constantly? I went to the front office, they said I had to check in. There was a lady sitting there who looked overly happy for this crappy day. I took off my sunglasses and walked over to her. The office had plants everywhere, as if there weren't enough already.

"Hey, I'm Audrey Moon." I said to the lady.

"Oh, you certainly are. We've been expecting you." she said. I felt like I was in some alien horror movie where the small towns folk are all robots. She handed me my schedule and a map. She highlighted the best ways to the classes. I left and headed to my first class. Spanish. I walked in there and hung my coat up like everyone else did. I walked up to the teacher. She didn't make me say my name in front of the class. Not that I would've cared. The desks were in a big half circle around the room. She pointed to an empty desk it was between a boy and a girl. The boy was on the end and the girl chatted away with a friend. I sat down a stole a look at the boy, I did a double take. He was gorgeous. And I could smell him and he smelt good. He was wearing what looked like expensive clothes. He had bronze messy hair and topaz eyes. He was really pale, but I would be to if I lived without sun here. He glanced toward me, but didn't show any interest. Not that I minded. I wasn't looking for anyone really. The classes dragged by with no problem. Finally it was lunch. I was excited to see what would happen. I was on my way to lunch when I saw Mark. I had gone out with Mark. And you're probably wondering how that's possible when I was across the continent. My cousin lives here, but she's sick, and we met at a neighborhood bbq. So we got together and we had a long distance relationship and my cousin, Holly, watched to make sure he didn't cheat. Then I stayed there for a whole summer. We got really close. I lost my virginity to him and then he cheated on me. If we bottled up all the hate I had for him we'd have a nuclear weapon. I ducked my head trying to not let him see me.

"Audrey? Audrey Hey!" he called. He had sort of long brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing tightish pants and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"Wow, I can't believe you're here. I've mis-"

"I have to go." I said curtly. Was he that stupid? Did he think I was over what he did? I fast walked to the lunchroom. I grabbed my food and stood there. I debated where to sit. I saw Chase and waved to him. He acted like he didn't see me. So, he was going to be like that. Whatever. I started to walk down past the tables to an empty one.

"Hey!" someone called. I turned around. "Do you want to sit with us?" a girl asked. It was a table of girls. I observed them and I was sure they were one of the popular girls but not the most popular. They were the kind that didn't sleep with every guy they laid eyes on. I put on my best charm smile and sat with them. They talked, a lot. It was kind of annoying. I wasn't sure if I'd sit here again. I looked over to a table. It had that boy who sat next to me in Spanish in it. There was a pretty girl with dark brown hair who he had his arm around. There was a girl across from them who had the same color eyes and spiky hair. She was beautiful too. Maybe they were siblings. There was a couple others at the table too, but the three looked secluded.

"Where did you say you were from?" some girl asked. I focused back on my table.

"I moved from New York City." I said. They looked excited.

"What's it like?" I started to talk animatedly about the subject I knew so well. Lunch ended and I continued to the rest of my classes. In my last class, English, and I got seated next to Chase.

"Hey, we sit next to each other." he said. I looked at him. I found out that he was a popular boy.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" I said.

"Sorry about that. But you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

"Hmm. Let me guess I sat with those girls today and the girls at your table said they'd 'do the right thing' and invite me to sit with you guys tomorrow since I'm not a "wierdo". And they were saying how nice they were for inviting me."

"Pretty much."

"I thought so." I turned and tried to focus on the teacher.

"So, you have this all figured out." he said sarcastically.

"I do, I really do." I said. Chase laughed. The class ended and when I walked out I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was some cute boy with brown eyes and curly black hair.

"I know its your first day here, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he said.

I accepted the boy, Greg's, date. We were going Friday. I was just leaving lunch and the popular girls had invited me to sit with them. Everything looked promising. I was sure I was in with Chase. The reason I wanted to be friends with someone bad, popular, and a loner was because the bad and popular people got into all the best parties and if one group wasn't doing anything the other probably would. I wanted a friend who was a loner because, believe it or not, they gave the best support. You could talk to them and stuff without worrying about daily talking to them or hanging out all the time. I groaned. I hated trigonometry. I debated skipping when I accidentally ran into someone. All my books slipped out of my hands but it didn't land in a puddle.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's cool. I wasn't either." a male voice said. I looked at him as he handed my books to me. He was cute. He had long black hair. It wasn't greasy or anything so I gave him points that he was hygienic. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. He had ice blue eyes that hypnotized me.

"What class are you going to?" I asked.

"I'm skipping." he said. I looked him over. I've never seen him hanging out with anyone, but since he was cutting class that implied that he wasn't a geek. He was a loner.

"You know what? I am too. Wanna cut class together?" he shrugged.

"Sure."

"Follow me." I said, I had a good place to go. "I'm Audrey by the way."

"I know, I've heard of you. I'm Chris." We walked to the cafeteria were I saw an out-of-order family bathroom. I grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him in there before anyone saw us. I locked the door.

"It's not the cleanest." I said. "But beggars can't be choosers." I slid down onto the floor and he copied. I went into my purse and grabbed a box of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Chris asked.

"Only when I'm nervous or stressed. I'm not addicted though. I usually only have, like, two a day. I did a bet with my friends once. I went a whole month and won. It was a great victory. Want one?" I told him, handing him a cigarette.

"You don't look stressed." he noted, taking one. I lit them both.

"I'm just doing it for the hell of it right now."

"You don't look like a smoker. Your teeth are really white." he said bluntly. I laughed.

"I, like, brush my teeth eight times a day and chew gum all the time." I could tell Chris was coming out of his shell some more. I blew smoke rings in the air.

"So, what's your deal?" he asked. "Why'd you move here?" I sighed.

"It's a long story." I stalled.

"I have about 40 minutes." I smiled.

"Well, we lived in New York City. I'm sure you know that already. We had a nice normal place. We could've had a bigger place but we just liked living there and buying nice things. And my dad, he uh, got hit by a truck and died. He wasn't my biological dad, but he was my dad in parental purposes. So you think we'd get the money, but my dad had a secret. Apparently he had a…..mistress. And to top it off he gave all the money to her in the will. And when I say 'all' I mean all. We didn't get a drop. So we had to sell all our stuff and move here."

"That totally sucks." he said. "I'm sorry."

"See the thing is, I could care less about the money part. I'm mad about the part that my mom didn't fight for it or anything. She just gave up. It was totally pathetic, some message to give your kids, huh. I haven't talked to her since."

"How long?"

"About a week and a half. I could go forever." We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I said quietly. He just nodded. I put out the cigarette and tossed it in the garbage. I didn't like to liter.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why don't you hang out with anyone?" he laughed.

"Way to cut corners. Are you sure you want to know? It's not a happy story." he warned. I nodded.

"My parents were normal people. You wouldn't expect anything out of the ordinary. So one day my parents pulled a…..Romeo and Juliet. My mom had cancer. It wasn't terminal but she didn't want to fight it. So one day my parents were hosting a dinner party. It was just there friends and my aunt was there too. And then both my parents pulled out guns on everyone and just went on a killing spree. My aunt was in the bathroom luckily and when she heard it she grabbed me and got me out of there and we hid in a closet. She called the police and when you could here the sirens my parents shot themselves."

"That's sick. How old were you?" I asked slowly.

"I was eleven. I remember it all. That's why people don't hang out with me. They think I'm going to repeat the same things. They think I'm messed up I the head since I saw everything."

"Wow. You win. Yours was totally worse then mine." I said.

"Hah, yeah." he said, looking down. The bell rang and we exited the bathroom.

"We should hang out sometime soon." I said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." he said and then we parted ways.

**One Month Later. After Christmas Break.**

Things were going good. Christmas was a bust. I got money, gift cards, and a new ipod. I had to many songs for my old one. Autumn got more than I did. I was a little hurt, but I was glad for her. Maybe she would have better luck with Mom then I did. All in all though things were going well here. I wasn't about to admit this to my mom. Were weren't really talking. Just the talking that was necessary. Things were going well at school. I sat at the popular peoples table or with Chris. I was really god friends with Chase and Chris. I was almost hanging out with someone everyday. I luckily barely ran into Mark. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him obviously. I've been going steady with Greg ever since he asked me out. I also noticed some weird but subtle changes. I was getting bigger, not in a fat way, but in a muscular way. And trust me, I wasn't working out. I also was getting a little taller. We had to go back to school today from break and it had rained and snowed last night, leaving the ground a deadly ice rink. I pulled on a light pair of my favorite jeans, a tight black long sleeved shirt, my blue Pumas and clunky bracelets. I ran my hands through my messy wavy hair.

"Grandma!" I called.

"What?"

"Where's my winter jacket? The blue Hollister one?" I asked as I walked into her room where she was.

"I think you mom put it in the laundry. It's wet."

"Is she trying to kill me?" I said. I really needed to leave because I had to give myself enough time to walk on the ice. But that was my only winter jacket. We each had to sell our others and could only keep one. I didn't fit in anybody else's. I angrily grabbed my regular maroon coat and slammed my door on the way out. The jacket didn't do anything to help. I might as well not have been wearing it. I somehow made it to school and to my first class, which Greg was in. He placed his hands on my cheeks.

"You're freezing!" he said laughing. He kissed the top of my nose, which I'm sure was frostbitten, and then he moved to my lips. It was a sweet kiss at first, then it deepened a little, but not to much that it would be gross for anyone else to see. Someone pushed against my back ruining my kiss that made my lips extremely warm. It was Michael Red. He held up his hands as if he didn't do it. I scowled at him. He was the bad boy at this school. He would have been a perfect candidate for my bad boy friends, but a couple weeks ago he hit my plate up at lunch a got spaghetti all on my shirt. That automatically got him out of the running. I was going to kiss Greg again but the teacher came in. The day passed slowly and it was the second to last class. Some moron who had coke in the computer knocked it over and spilt it by the wire. The teacher told me to go get the mop out of the janitors closet that was next door. I got out and opened the door. I couldn't even believe my eyes. It was Greg and this one trashy girl name Ashley totally making out. I pushed passed them and grabbed the stupid mop. I went into the classroom really fast wishing I could smoke in here. The last class dragged on painfully. I knew Greg would try to talk to me but I didn't want to see him at all. I ran to my locker when the bell rang, grabbed my books, and ran outside. But I wasn't fast enough.

"Audrey! Audrey wait!" Greg called. I silently cursed the icy sidewalks. I couldn't run on them. He managed to catch up. He grabbed my arm. I pulled it away.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't do anything. And if you didn't already figure it out. We're over." I said. Getting louder with each word. People were staring. My backpack fell onto my arm.

"Come on! It was an accident!" he said.

"An accident? You accidentally fell onto her? Here's something that's not accidental." I yelled walking backwards to face him. I held both hands up and help my middle fingers up.

"Fuck yo-!" I yelled as my foot caught on ice. I fell back onto my back, my head hit the ground hard. I heard a bunch of people laughing. I was such a loser. I debated getting up or not. I put my hands on my eyes, refusing to open them. I felt strong hands grab my wrists and pull me up. I didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't Greg.

"Come on." a husky boy voice said. I didn't recognize it. I opened my eyes and saw someone I never thought I would see. Michael Red. He walked my over to some building. It was the garage. They had this place for kids who did woodshop and mechanic stuff. There was an old red car parked in there. I faintly remembered that he was a mechanic. I reached to the back of my head. It hurt a lot. I brought my hand to my face it had some blood on it.

"Crap." I muttered. "I'm bleeding." He led me over to a shelf. He grabbed my hips and sat me on the shelf. He was stronger then he looked.

"Be right back." he mumbled. I sat there swinging my legs. Michael came back with a wet washcloth. He handed it to me. I looked at it doubtfully.

"Calm down, Slippy. It was just washed." he said. He leaned against his car and watched me. I put the washcloth against my head and winced at the pain.

"Wow, Michael Red, doing something nice. I'm shocked." I said.

"You're a real smartass for someone who can't stand on her own feet." he told me. I shrugged. I looked at him.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"I felt bad for you." he answered.

"I'm not a pity girl." I said. "I would've been fine." He shrugged.

"You did have quite a show out there…..until you slipped."

"Yeah, I'm such a comedian." I said dryly. He chuckled and went back to fixing something on his car. I looked around. The place was messy but I'm sure if you spent enough time in here you'd know where things were. Michael seemed to. He stopped what he was doing and walked back over by me with a smirk on his face.

"So why'd you break up with Greg anyway?" he asked but it looked like he could care less.

"I had to get something out of the janitor's closet and when I went in there, he was there with Ashley." I told him.

"Mmm."

"Apparently he was trying get something out of her teeth and lost something up her shirt." I said with fake amusement.

"Nice." he commented. I let out an involuntary shiver. I only had my little coat on, the garage door was wide open, and I was sure my back was went, I couldn't feel it my back was frozen.

"Don't you own a jacket?" Michael asked.

"No, I didn't even notice it was cold. I mean it's so sunny out." I replied sarcastically. He laughed, shaking his head. He went over to a door and got a coat out.

"Here, where I. I don't need it." he said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I quickly put it on. A gust of wind blew and I glared daggers at the sky.

"You don't like snow." Michael said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do like it. But this is snow. This stuff is falling white crap." I said. He chuckled. I suddenly noticed that the school was deserted.

"Oh!" I gasped and dropped down, but I swayed a little. How hard did I fall? "What time is it?" I asked quickly.

"Almost three thirty." he said dully.

"I'm going to be late." I mumbled as I shifted out of his coat and handed it to him.

"Late for what?"

"Work!"

"Where? When does that start?"

"Smart Mart and Four thirty." I replied. He looked at me like I was mental.

"Why are you leaving so early? The place is like ten minutes from here." He said. He was right. It was ten minutes by car. I stupidly chose a job that was on the other side of this stupid little town.

"I have to walk." I said slowly like he was mentally ill.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Of course I do. I just love to walk everyday for an hour in the blissful below zero degrees wind." I said sarcastically. He tossed his coat back to me.

"I'll drive you there. I just have to finish some stuff up." he said, going back to work on his car. I put the jacket back on and leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. I had to admit that I was a little nervous being alone with him. Stupidly he gave me butterflies. He finished up what he was doing and got in the front seat. I climbed in the passenger. He started the car and music came out blasting. He reached and turned it down, but his turning it down was still loud. He swung out of the parking lot and drove fast. He was a psychotic driver. His lips moved silently to the words of some heavy metal song I never heard. I looked at him. He had a little bit of oil or something on his gray long sleeved shirt and was wearing baggy jeans with dirty white sneakers. He had blue eyes that were a mix of dark blue and light blue with a hint of grey. He had medium brown hair that was pushed back by a backwards hat. I had never seen him without one on. I wondered what it looks like without the hat. He was pretty hot. I think it was blemished by all the crap he pulls. He glanced at me.

"Look, I know I'm sexy, but the staring is weird." he said half smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe that you're driving me. You're, well, a jerk." I said bluntly.

"I'm flattered as always." he said. Then he turned serious. "I'm not _that_ bad." he said defensively. I scoffed. And He looked at me.

"Don't look at me like I'm dumb. I'm not deaf nor blind. I see things. I hear things. And what I see isn't contradicting what I'm hearing." I told him.

"And what are you seeing?"

"You make fun of people. You've pushed my lunch onto me. You're an ass to girls. Shall I continue?" He rolled his eyes. We sat in an uncomfortable silence and he pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride." I mumbled. I shimmied out of his jacket and handed it to him. He just nodded. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings to much, but some people needed some waking up.

The waves crashed in and out again as I stared at the beach. I liked the beach but it was freezing. I had come here, to La Push, before and just walked around. I looked up and saw this kid who I've seen here before. He was always walking with that girl who goes to my school. He was just staring into the ocean wearing shorts and a t-shirt despite the freezing temperature. I walked and stood next to him. I went to my braver side and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Audrey." I said sticking my hand out. He looked like I'd woken him out of a dream.

"I'm Jacob." he said and shook my hand. I was surprised by the heat. He was cute. He had short black hair and his shirt was tight showing off muscles.

"I've seen you here before." I said, trying to start a conversation. He looked surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, with that girl. Is she you're girlfriend?" I asked. I was hoping for a no.

"Bella? No, she has a boyfriend." he looked bitter as he said it.

"You like her though." I observed.

"It doesn't matter." he said and I let it drop. We just stood there both lost in our thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a while.

"I just have important things to do tomorrow." he told me. Tomorrow was Friday. I wondered what he had to do. "How about you?"

"I'm thinking about my dads." I said nonchalantly. He turned to look at me all the way. His dark eyes sized me up.

"Dads? Are they, like, gay?" he asked. I let out a short laugh.

"No. I have a biological dad, then I have my dad who raised me." I told him.

"Who's your real dad?" he asked interested.

"Um, I don't know his first name. But his last name is Uley. " Surprise then fear went over Jacobs face.

"I have to go." he said quickly and ran toward the woods. I stood there dumbfounded.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Breaking Body Parts

**DIsclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I woke up thinking that it was finally the end of the week. I was so happy. It all ended when I turned over and saw that I was twenty minutes late then when I usually woke up. I sprung out of bed. I pulled on jeans and a maroon thermal shirt. I brushed my teeth fast and grabbed an apple. I shoved my books into my bag and grabbed my coat. I didn't remember about the rain last night until I saw the ground covered freshly by new ice. I cursed. This was the time I would leave if I had a car, but I didn't. There was no way I was going to make it and I couldn't run. I'd just miss most of first period. I heard the car before I saw it. Some car was speeding down the road, to fast for ice, with the music blasting. The volume of the music couldn't have been that way when they bought it. They must've added it. The car flew past me but stopped suddenly. The red car bumped forward a little when the speed caught up with the short stop. The car quickly backed up to right in front of me. I, then, recognized the car. It was Michaels. He turned the volume down.

"Need a ride?…again." he asked smirking. I wanted to tell him to wipe that look off his face but I desperately needed a ride. I ran over to the passenger side, almost slipping, and got in. I took a bite of my apple. We started driving, not as fast as before. Maybe he was being considerate of me in the car.

"Is that your house?" he asked.

"No!" I said to quickly. He raise d an eyebrow. "Yes." I sighed. He looked at me studiously.

"Why don't you want me to know where your house is?" he asked.

"It's not just you. It's everyone. We don't have a lot of money and I don't want people to know that we have to live with my Grandma." I told him, but regretting it. I said to much. I turned full body to him. "Promise you won't tell." I said to him. He looked at me.

"I promise." he said, but, for some reason, I didn't believe him.

And with good reason that I didn't believe him. By third period everyone knew. I furiously walked across the lunchroom, completely forgetting about my lunch all together. I walked right up to Michael. He was sitting on top of the table and just chilling with his friends like he hadn't just ruined my day.

"You are an asshole." I told him, pointing at him.

"What about this time? Or are you going to tell me the same things you did yesterday?" he challenged. I guess I did hurt his feelings yesterday but this was inexcusable.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I guess I'm just a jerk." he said shrugging. I wanted to slap him. I turned around and this girl Nicole and Jackie were talking. I heard them giggle and definitely heard my name as they passed. I grabbed Nicole's arm and twirled her around.

"If you have something to say. Say it to my face." I said in my most menacing voice. The cafeteria became quiet.

"Okay. I said 'That I would hate to be you. Being poor and unwanted.' I mean, nobody wants to be with a poor sluty girl who can't keep her tongue in her mouth." she retorted. I got so mad I was shaking. I had only kissed one guy in this whole school which apparently made me a slut, unless Mark had said something.

"That's what you are. You know that right? You a big fat slut." she said. I couldn't hold it back. I was shaking violently and my hand balled up into a fist. I pulled my arm back and then my fist collided with her face. She screamed and fell onto the floor holding her nose. My hand hurt really bad. And that's when I noticed that the principal just walked in.

"Fuck." I cursed.

"My office, now." he yelled. Some of Nicole's friends gathered around her. I went into the office. The principal came shortly after.

"You get two weeks detention. We have no tolerance for fighting." he told me.

"But she started it!" I protested. He held his hand up.

"But you hit her. Now you might want to get your hand checked out. The nurse is taking her car up to the hospital with Nicole in it. Don't start anything." he told me and I left. I caught up with the nurse and took the short ride to the hospital. I waited on the hospital bed, kicking my legs. My hand definitely didn't look normal. I must have held it wrong. The doctor walked in. He was movie star gorgeous. He had blonde wavy hair and golden eyes.

"Audrey?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." he said. He held his hand out to shake it, but I hand to awkwardly shake it with my left hand. His hand was freezing.

"I think your sons in my class. Edward?"

"Yes, that's him." he replied. "So, what happened here?"

"I think I broke my hand." I informed him.

" How may I ask?"

"I, uh, punched this girl." I admitted. "I think I broke her nose." He chuckled lightly.

"We'll have to take some x-rays, but I'm sure it's broken. Then we'll get the cast on."

"Cast? But I need to write with this hand!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should've punched her with your left hand." he suggested. He led me into a room for x-rays and I waited in my hospital room. Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Your hand is broken, Miss Moon, well get he cast on right away. I'll be right back." he told me. I felt like throwing up at how stupid I was. I didn't regret hitting her, just doing it with my right hand. Dr. Cullen came back in with the cast stuff.

"I've never broken anything." I told him.

" I know." he said. He pulled up a chair and started working on my hand. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" I said warily. I didn't no who it was. It couldn't have been any staff because they'd just come in and it wouldn't be my mom because she didn't care enough and my grandma mentioned a lunch date with her friends.

"Get out." I said as soon as I saw it was Michael.

"I know you don't want me to be here." he started, walking over by me.

"What tipped you off?" I mumbled.

"Mind if I sit here, Doc?" Michael asked. I wished he would say yes and throw him out, but he shook his head. Michael sat down next to me, the paper crinkling.

"I'm sorry about telling everyone after you told me not to, but what you said made me mad. What I did sort of prove your point….." he trailed off.

"Of course you say sorry now after you already did it and after I punched Nicole, which I'm holding you responsible for." I told him.

" I didn't tell you to punch her." he countered.

"Yeah, but if you kept your freaking mouth shut then she wouldn't have said anything and I wouldn't have had to punch her." He just shrugged. I sighed. "Got out, will ya? You're giving me a headache." I told him dismissively. He just slid of the bed and walked out the door. Dr. Cullen glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"Can't you go a day without causing trouble!" my mom exclaimed, referring to my cast. We were eating dinner.

"Like you even know when anything happens." I mumbled. She stared wide eyed at me.

"Grandma, is there any more left?" I asked, obviously ignoring my mom.

"You've had three helpings!" she exclaimed. It was odd that I was suddenly so hungry, but it wasn't like I was packing on any pounds.

"No." my mom said. "You won't fit into your dress." she said.

"What dress? For what?" I asked.

"I got you a dress for my Aunts wedding. It's tomorrow."

"Jee, thanks for telling me the freaking day before!" I spat, forgetting my hunger. I went upstairs and plopped on my bed. I thought about earlier when I had left the hospital. About an hour after I left it started snowing and a little bit after that there was a howling. It sounded like a wolf. I guessed that there was wolves here, it was the wilderness. Then there was another and after that there was a terrifying one that sounded painful. I had brushed it aside. Stupid weird little towns. After going over the day in my head I fell asleep, in my clothes again. I woke up all stiff with my hand pounding. I went a got an aspirin and got dress. I just put on sweats since, apparently, I had to put on a dress later. I wasn't a fan of dresses. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gotten taller. I used to be a little shorter than average, but know I was a little taller than average. It was weird. The day drifted by and I got invited to a couple parties but I had to decline for my 60 year old great-aunts wedding. I just sat and ate all day. I felt like I could never get full. Then I got the idea to invite a date. I called this boy Sam. We had gone on a couple dates before I made it official with Greg, but now I was single. Finally, it was a decent time to get ready so I got to it. The dress was a medium purple that gathered under my chest with a triangle top and flowed out. I curled my hair perfectly and put on my silver shoes. We were going to pick Sam up and head on our way. We left to go to the church in Port Angeles, that was, pathetically, the closest place. I toyed around with my bracelet while I waited for the ceremony to start. I gave Sam a quick sweet kiss to cure my boredom, nothing too gross for church. I opened my purse and made sure I had some money to sneak out to McDonalds during the reception. The thing started and they said there vows. I think there age made it slower. The thing dragged on till the reception started. I was in the corner with Sam for a little making out with him, but then he said he had to go to the bathroom. I just walked around for a little until I spotted Jacob just standing by himself. I didn't even know he was invited. I walked over to him.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked playfully. He smiled when he saw me. He was on crutches but still managed to look lazy and comfortable. I was almost as tall as him.

"Maybe." he said laughing.

"So how was your thing?" I asked. He smiled.

"It was a success." he said happily, but then he frowned. "But I found out some not so great things." Him frowning made me frown.

"What happened?"

"Bella, she's engaged to her boyfriend."

"Wow, that sucks." I commented. He just nodded. "What happened to your leg?"

"Motorcycle accident." he told me.

"Ow."

"What happened to your hand?" he asked. I sighed.

"I punched someone." I told him. He laughed.

"Bella did that to someone."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Not a scratch on me. She broke her hand though. What about you?"

"I broke her nose." I said proudly.

"Nice." he commented. We just stood there for a little. A wave of nausea came over me. I had been feeling weird all day.

"I'm going out to smoke. Wanna come?"

"You smoke?" Jacob asked and I told him what I told Chris.

"You don't look stressed." he commented.

"I'm not. I just don't feel good. I feel wrong." I told him. He agreed and we walked out the back door. I was about to grab the cigarettes when I looked over to see Sam making out with someone from the wedding. I dropped my purse and started shaking. I heard Jacob curse under his breath.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at them. They parted and Sam started to me.

"I'm sorry, I-" he started saying.

"Why do guys always cheat on me!?" I yelled. I was shaking so bad I could barely see. Jacob dropped his crutches and grabbed me around the waist. He ran me over around the corner. It didn't make sense, I thought his leg was broken. We ran fast and far until I felt my body changing. It hurt, like I was suddenly to big for my skin. It felt like needles were tearing at me skin and then I burst. I looked over at Jacob and he was laying on the ground with gash marks across his stomach. He was bleeding a lot and I watched as it healed itself in a non-normal time. He started shaking all over and he burst into a giant russet wolf. I backed up and instead of screaming I let out a howl. Then I noticed my mind wasn't alone.

_Audrey, you need to calm down, _a voice that sounded like Jacob said_._ I felt two shimmers in the air.

_Dude! What happened?_ another voice thought.

_Who else is with us?, _someone else thought. I whirled around trying, senselessly, to get out of this nightmare. I stopped when my eyes caught sight of one of the windows in the empty ally we were in. I was staring right at a snow white wolf with black on its chest and on its paws. It was horse-sized, just like the one that took Jacob's place but a little smaller and more feminine built. It had the same shade of green as I did. I moved my head and the wolfs moved accordingly. I shuddered as I figured it out. It made sense. I was the wolf just like Jacob. Jacob had started to shake just like I had and exploded into this thing. I let out a low whine.

_I can't believe she figured it out faster then the rest of us! _someone's voice thought.

_Shut up, Quil! _The voice that sounded like Jacob said_. Go get Sam! Audrey, you need to listen to me. Just listen to all this._ Then all these thoughts ran through my head. It was all so much. And random, it was that the voices in my head were Jacob, Quils before, and Embry. I was a werewolf. He showed me that since we're werewolves and in a tribe, that we were linked in our minds. He showed me that we didn't age and all the members of the pack. He showed me that the Cullen's were vampires and showed me what had happened yesterday. That they had all fought for Bella. He showed me that we could heal and that we ran patrols every night, taking shifts. He told me so much that it could have been a novel. It was all to much. My stomach rolled and I was seeing spots. The last thing I remembered was falling over.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. NOTICE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that i had intended on matching up my book with the **

**events in Eclipse but i forgot some things. The howling part in the last chapter was f**

**rom the war in Eclipse. I forgot**

** that they had already graduated, so i'm doing that **

**soon after. I apologize for my forgetfullness and i will match up **

**Breaking Dawn accordingly. I'll be posting a new chapter soon.**


	5. Running in the Wind

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. BUt i unfortunatly have school :( enjoy :)**

I felt something hit my head and I moaned. Why couldn't anyone let me sleep. I blinked my eyes a couple times and rubbed them. It was still dark and I realized I was in my living room on the couch. I sat up, noticing, that I was only in a button up white shirt. That's it. I looked around and saw Jacob sitting on the loveseat across the room watching me. I saw a pillow on the floor that he must have thrown at me. He was sitting there in just shorts.

"Did I sleep with you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No?" he said wearily.

"Okay. It's just that you're shirtless and I'm naked except your shirt and I can't remember shit from last night."

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" he asked confused. I thought back to the night.

"Uh, I had this crazy ass dream. But….." Jacob titled his head. "It was just as dream though, nothing else." I said more to myself then to him.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" he said. My eyes flicked over to his leg where a book was halfway out that looked a lot like……

"Is that my diary!?" I yelled jumping up. He stood up too.

"Audrey, you need to calm down." he told me. I was shaking now and more vivid memories of last night rushed at me. I darted out the back door, Jacob following. And that's when it happened. Again. I felt my skin tearing in the most unpleasant way. I felt a shimmer in the air and could see the back of me through Jacobs eyes. I darted across yards till I got to an entrance to a forest. Out of nowhere another tan wolf jumped in front of me. I skidded to a stop falling on my side. I let out a whine.

_Whose the new guy?_ thought a kiddish voice.

_Girl! _I spat out growling.

_Whoa _the boy thought taking a step back. _Another girl?_ I could see a picture of a girl who I could tell was his sister by the feeling expressed with it. I felt another shimmer in the air.

_Hey! Audrey's back! Seth this is Audrey. _Quil thought.

_Audrey? _Seth thought. Jacob showed him the time when we were at the beach.

_She's Sams half-sister, apparently. _Jacob thought. They all shared the thought that I was smoking hot. I felt a little smug and the boys felt embarrassed.

_Look, I'm glad we had this little chat, but this is INSANE so have a nice day. I'm going to get back to life. _I thought. I turned around but Jacob stepped in front of me.

_Back off! _I warned.

_We need to take you to Dr. Acula so he can put a fake cast on you and give you a note that says you have to stay out of school for a week. _Jacob thought.

_Why a week?_

_You're not stable right now, if you phase near anyone you could hurt them. _All three of the minds flashed to a girl who was exquisite on one side of her face but mangled on the other. I wasn't stupid, I understood what happened.

_I'll go get you some clothes. Stay here. _Jacob thought parting. Quil was thinking about a three year old very adoringly.

_That's really weird dude. _I told him. Surprise filled him.

_Didn't Jake tell you?….About imprinting? _I shook my head and Quil started telling me about it.

_So we just find who were supposed to be with and that's it? Seems boring. _I commented.

_As far as we know though it doesn't happen to girls._ Seth said. I smiled, my tongue slipping out. Jacob came out, in human form, with a rubber band and some clothes for me.

"Give me you leg." he said. Mischievously I kicked out my leg hard into his leg. Seth and Quil started laughing. Jacob grabbed my leg and put the clothes on it with a rubber band over them.

"Don't look." Jacob said as his hands went to the wasteband of his shorts. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

_You don't have to worry about corrupting my innocence, I'm not a prude. _I thought. Jacob just internally smirked.

_Follow me, and don't you guys have patrols to run? _Jacob thought. The boys took off running and I followed Jacob. It wasn't until then that I noticed it was still dark out and very windy and cold.

_3:00 AM _Jacob thought.

_It's three in the morning!? The doctors not gonna be up!_

_Uh, He's a vampire….he doesn't sleep._

_Oh, yeah._ As we kept running a sweet smell kept getting stronger and stronger until I was hit with a wall of it. I stopped in my tracks and whined.

_You'll be able to tell where the boundary line is because it smells like this. _Jacob thought. _I can't go any farther than this. I'm not exactly welcome here._

_Why? _

_Long story._

_So what do I have to do? _I asked.

_Just keep saying Edward. I don't know if he's home or not. Some bloodsucker must be home. I have to go patrol. But I'll see you later I'm sure. _He turned around and ran toward the woods. I started pacing back and forth and the wind whipped wildly. I vaguely noticed I was on hill outside of a forest. My fur kept brushing against a pine tree and I could feel it getting stuck in there. I was really nervous about going into a house full of vampires. Even though I already sat next to one unknowingly.

_Don't worry _Quils thought _It's like a normal house. It just smells REALLY bad._ I snorted. I internally sighed.

_Edward! Edddddwaaaaaaaaarddd! Edward? Are you there? Hello. Edward?!……I feel like an idiot._

_Don't worry, you sound like one too! _Quils thought. I growled at him. I sighed and braced myself. I didn't want to do this because people were sleeping but I had no other choice. I got low to the ground and planted my legs. I let out a howl, forcing myself up and letting the howl out to the full extent. The wind picked up as I did so and I could see the full moon glistening in the sky. The whole effect was scary. I heard a branch break a couple feet from me and I growled. A big muscular man came out, holding his hands up. He was pale with golden eyes and had curly brown hair. This wasn't Edward.

"What do you need, babe?" He asked. "I'm Emmett by the way." I had no idea how he knew I was a girl. I barked at him. What the hell was I supposed to say? I can't talk, idiot.

"Well, I see you're going to get difficult. Do you need to see Alice?" he asked. I only knew who she was from Jake's explanation. She was the future-seer. I shook my head.

"Edward?" I didn't need him anymore. I shook my head again.

"Carlisle?" he asked finally. So many vampires. I nodded. He smiled.

"Alright, follow me." He said and took off running. I was shocked at first about how fast he was, but I shot out after him. We reached an edge of the forest where I could see the lights of the house. I stopped and Emmett turned around.

"Oh. I'll let you…..change." He said and ran to the house. I tried to force myself to change back, but it wasn't working.

_Just relax _Jacob thought. He sent relaxing feelings into me. I could feel my form getting smaller and more natural. But I felt like a sausage. I was in a human casing but really a giant wolf stuffed into it. I quickly threw on the red tank top and shorts that Jacob got me. The fact that it was about one degrees outside didn't bother me. I walked up to the doorway slowly, trying to get my nose used to the sweet, burning smell. I debated whether to knock or walk in. I decided to just walk in. I opened the door, the smell making me gag. I was about to step in, but I noticed the carpets were white and my feet were dirty with mud. The little girl, Alice appeared in front of me, making me stagger back a step.

"It's okay. You won't get the floor that dirty. I would know." she said with a wink. I might have liked to become friends wit her if we weren't mortal enemies and she didn't smell like a sweet tart gone bad. She moved out of the way and I walked in. Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen. What did they need a kitchen for anyway? Torture bunny rabbits?

"Emmett informed me that you needed to speak to me." Carlisle said in a formal tone. I nodded.

"My arm is kinda healed…do to recent….weirdness." Emmett laughed. "So I was wondering if you could give me something I can take on and off easily cause I don't think it'll be taken well if I tell people I'm a giant wolf by night." I said. A blonde boy, Jasper, looked up. Apparently he didn't get a memo.

"Of course. I can get you a spring. Is that it?"

"No, I also need an excuse to get out of school for a week. Maybe mono or something. Some think I'm a danger to let lose around people." Carlisle nodded.

"I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable." Carlisle said and with that he left. I stood there awkwardly but oddly relaxed.

"So how'd it happen?" Emmett asked. I looked at him.

"A couple ours ago I was at a wedding that Jacob was at. And I went outside to smoke because I felt weird. And I saw my date making out with some skank so I, naturally, got pissed. And, here I am."

"That sucks." I shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked casually.

"I was being attacked by a bear when I was camping. Rosalie, here, saved my life. I would have been dead." He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Dead?" I snorted. "In case you haven't noticed. You kinda don't have a heartbeat. I can hear you know."

"I'm alive in a certain sense. But you're not much different then me. The only different thing about us is a heartbeat. We both turn into monsters and I don't see you aging either." Emmett said. I stood up straighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Didn't they tell you? You don't age. Just like us." I was about to yell at him for being a liar but then Carlisle came in. He handed me a paper and a spring." I told them goodbye as soon as everything was sorted out. It was a relief to breath fresh air. There was someone else in my head, someone new.

_Audrey?_ a voice asked.

_Yeah?…._

_It's Sam._

_Oh. Hey, brother._

_Uh, hi. Everyone is off duty so you have to patrol._ I groaned internally.

_I have a question. Do we age?_

_Jacob didn't tell you? _I shook my head. _We don't age until we stop phasing, when you retire. It usually happens when you found your imprint, so you can grow old with them. _

_But haven't you found yours? Why haven't you retired? _I asked.

_Because there are vampires living here and I can't just leave them alone. _Sam Answered.

_Do you know when they're gonna leave? _I asked.

_Audrey! Stop stalling! I can see into your mind. I know what you're doing. _Sam informed me. I growled lightly and started running.

You would think going a week without school would be fun, but it's not. I was mounded with homework and constantly tired. All I did all day was eat, sleep, patrol, and do homework. It was finally Friday, though, and I was eating some pudding waiting for my load of homework. The doorbell rang and I went to get it. I opened the door to see Chris.

"You aren't going to get me sick right?" he asked. I have usually been having one of my minions bring it for me, but Chris offered.

"Not unless your planning on kissing me or stealing my pudding." I said. I put the cup on the end table and took my books with my "good" hand. "Thanks by the way."

"It's know problem, but I gotta split. See yeah." he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I spent the rest of the night doing homework and then started reading Blue Bloods. I laughed at how bad they got vampires wrong. I was a little irked by the fact that they didn't even have the courtesy to mention werewolf's. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30. I looked over at Autumn who was cutely curled in a ball sleeping. There was a tap on my window. I ignored it. It was probably some drunk bug who was trying to get into the house. There was two more clicks and I finally got up and opened the window. I could see through the darkness and Mike was standing there with a handful of pebbles.

"Hey!" he called up.

"Hi?" I said.

"Do you wanna go to a party with me?" he asked. I smiled. No one ever said that I couldn't go to parties, just not school.

"Totally. But you know you could've used the front door right?" I said laughing. He shrugged. I left the window and ran down to the door, opening it for him.

"Don't you have a curfew or something?" he asked. We walked up the stairs.

"I see it more as a suggestion. Plus it's not like anyone will know. My grandma's practically dead when she's sleeping, my mom's out, and Autumn won't tell with a little persuasion." I told him. I lead him into my room. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. It would be warm for me but look natural to everyone else. I started changing right in front of him. I really didn't care. In my opinion it was just the same as guys seeing girls in bikini's.

"Mhmm." Mike said. I pulled on my shirt, leaving a little skin showing.

"You look so sexy with that tight shirt on and skin showing." Mike said coming up behind me.

"I always have skin showing when I wear shirts." I told him, it was true and he knew it. But I knew his game. His fingers rimmed the naked skin and he got closer to me and I leaned on him.

"You're skin is so hot. Just like you." he said in my ear. He kissed right below my earlobe as his hands slid up my shirt, inching there way up to my bra.

"Audrey?" I heard Autumn mumble. I quickly detached myself from Mike and went over to her. I didn't want her to end up like me at all.

"Yes?" I said leaning next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going out for a little, but I'll give you five dollars if you don't tell mommy." I said.

"Ten." she said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Ten dollars." she said. I didn't like her getting older and finding out that five dollars would just get you a pair of socks.

"Six." I said.

"Nine." she challenged.

"Seven and that's my final offer." I said.

"Fine." she mumbled. I laughed to myself at how I tricked her. She was the one who was supposed to say it's her final offer. I walked over to my bed and picked up the lumpy stuffed bear. The bear was very stuffed, stuffed with money. I unzipped the back and got out seven dollars. I wasn't worried about Mike stealing my money. I could rip his head off. I gave Autumn the money and she put it under the pillow and with that we left.

The party was raging. Word quickly spread that I wasn't contagious anymore. Not that I ever was. I was standing with Mike and a couple of his friends.

"Hey, babe, go get me another beer." Mike said. I was about to tell him to fuck off, but I thought of something better. I plastered on a fake smiled and nodded. I put my drink down and went over to where a can of beer was. I took one and shook it up. I went back to Mike and handed him the beer innocently. He looked at me surprised and opened the can. Brown beer splashed all over Mike and his friends.

"No way!" he said. I thought he was going to be mad at first, but he smiled and tossed some beer at me. I screamed and tried to dodged out of the way but it got me in the stomach. I splashed him back with what was in mine and his friends started in too. Soon everyone was having a beer fight. I felt bad for whoever's house this is. But right now I was having way to much fun. About 20 minutes later I was totally drenched with beer, but so was everyone else. Just then the door slammed open and Sam was standing there looking furious. Some people back away from him out of instinct. He came up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the empty backyard.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled.

"I'm just having fun!" I said, shaking.

"You could have hurt someone. Look at you!" He yelled.

"I haven't shook at all the whole time. I'm only now because I'm pissed at you!"

"You need to stop acting like a kid and grow up!" he yelled. I started shaking violently. I was about to yell at him, but my rage got a hold of me and I phased right out of my favorite jeans. I growled at Sam, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring behind me. I turned around to look into the startled eyes of Mike.


End file.
